Special Investigator
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash/Ghost Hunters- Zak/Nick/Tango.  Ghost Hunters just went on a short hiatus, so Tango thought he would ask if he could join the Ghost Adventures Crew if he could tag along on an investigation. Sexiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Nick looked at Zak across the middle console of the SUV. "I can't believe we agreed to meet him."

Zak rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since they agreed to do this. "Its good for publicity, you know that," he said, taking Nick's hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it softly.

"You know he hit on you at the-"

"He did NOT hit on me, Nick," Zak cut him off. Nick grumbled under his breath. "But wouldn't it be hot?" he smiled devilishly at him.

Flinging open his car door, Nick ripped his hand from Zak. "No! It wouldn't!"

Zak sighed and got out of the car, following him into the IHOP. They spotted Tango sitting in a booth in the back with a nondescript black baseball cap on his head. He looked up as Nick slid into the booth, followed by Zak. "Hey," Tango said, obviously nervous.

"Hey, Tango!" Zak smiled widely. Nick continued to glare.

Tango looked up at him from under his eyelashes. "Hey, Nick."

Nick grumbled inwardly, but his heart melted slightly. "Hey, Dave."

The waitress came and got their drink orders, but the nervousness never left Tango. As she left, Dave pulled his glass of water closer to him, running his fingers down the outside of it, playing with the condensation. Nick watched, noticing just how damn feminine his hands were. He couldn't rip his gaze away as a single finger traced down the side, picking up the wetness as it went. Clearing his throat, Nick looked up to see Zak staring at him, a sly smile on his face.

Zak turned back towards Tango. "So you're interested in joining us on an investigation?"

Tango nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "I am. You know, we're on a break and I thought it would be a fun experience."

Zak kicked Nick under the table discreetly. Nick shot him a look of death from the corner of his eye. "What type of hunt were you wanting to go on?" Zak asked.

Tango shrugged, fingers still molesting his water glass. He looked up at Zak this time through his eyelashes and gave that Tango-patented smile. "I'll do anything you want me to do."

Zak was certain that if the waitress had not chosen that moment to drop plates of food in front of them, he would have dragged Tango out into the parking lot to the car, Nick be damned.

Nick watched Tango's fingers wrap around the utensils as he ate. His own food was barely touched as he watched the fork rise up to Tango's mouth, his tongue darting out and wrapping around the tines, sliding the food off slowly. Tango appeared to be intently listening to Zak ramble and Nick knew that he should too, but damn if the temperature in the restaurant didn't rise by at least ten degrees. He wished he had the digital thermometer on him. Suddenly the conversation stopped and both men were looking at him. "I'm sorry?" he said. Shit, he got caught.

Zak smiled at him, knowingly. "We leave Thursday right?"

Nick nodded, looking back down at his food. "Thursday, right."

The meal was finished with the details of their trip, Nick's gaze intent on his food so he could just escape the restaurant and the surprise hotness that was the forbidden Dave Tango.

Zak practically bounced back to the car, tossing the keys to Nick so he could drive home. Climbing into the SUV, Zak turned his gaze on him. "You were eye-fucking him."

It was Nick's turn to roll his eyes. "I was not!"

Zak grabbed the front of his shirt, practically dragging him across the middle console, lips crashing down onto his, tongue searching intently. By the time they separated, both men were breathing hard, hair messy, clothes wrinkled. "Home," Zak breathed.

As Nick turned the ignition they heard another car in the parking lot trying to struggle to life. "Wait," Zak said, his hand going to Nick's arm. "That's Tango."

Zak got out of the car and crossed the parking lot. Nick watched as he knocked on Tango's window and leaned down, resting his arms on the car. He couldn't help but peruse Zak's ass with the view he was given, but at the same time, he somehow knew Tango was perusing Zak's chest and arms and that strangely turned him on. Whatever he was saying to him, Tango was nodding enthusiastically and getting out of the car. Momentary fear struck Nick. Zak had a knack for convincing people of things. What the hell did he have on his mind?

Both men started walking back to the car. Nick noticed the swagger that had entered Zak's walk. He also noticed Tango watching the same swagger, Zak's hips swaying back and forth slightly, exuding confidence and victory with every step. Nick swallowed hard and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He knew he was in trouble.

Nick got out of the car to meet them, Tango smiling sheepishly at him. "I told him we could give him a ride to the auto parts store, pick him up a new battery. Its old, won't take a charge, I'm sure of it."

Nick tried really hard to not roll his eyes again. "Yeah, sure, no problem."

Climbing in the car, Tango behind Nick in the driver's seat, Zak leaned over from the passenger, to tell him, "We just have to stop at my house for a second. I have to pick something up."

Sitting back in the seat and putting his seatbelt on, Zak glanced at Nick who was giving him a "what the fuck?" look. He just smiled and said, "Ready!"

Nick put the SUV into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. Zak kept the conversation going during the short ride back to his house as Nick tried very hard to not concentrate on the man in the back seat and what exactly Zak's plans for him might be. Those thoughts may be his undoing.

As they got out of the car in Zak's garage, Tango flashed his smile at Nick as they followed Zak in through the garage door. He was really starting to get annoyed with this hot guy from a paranormal group that was stealing their ratings. Nick tried to bring up everything about him that annoyed him. If his car hadn't of died, he would be getting laid right now. That's a big one.

But as Zak directed Tango to sit on the sofa, his soft, dark eyes dancing around the living room taking it all in, blushing when he caught Nick's eye, he couldn't be annoyed by him. The temptation to sit next to him and make small attempts at seducing him was strong. Just as he had made up his mind, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He excused himself and walked out to the back patio to answer it.

Nick would swear he was gone for less than 30 seconds. But apparently Zak Bagans works fast. Zak had Tango pinned sideways on the couch, hands holding his arms over his head, lips assaulting Tango's mercilessly. He looked up momentarily from his prey when Nick walked in, a coy smile spreading across his face. Tango craned his neck up, licking and sucking at Zak's neck before his assailant turned his attention back to him.

Not entirely sure of what to do, Nick sat in the easy chair across from the couch, watching the show. He had been hard before, but now his cock was raging against the zipper of his jeans watching his lover on top of another man. It was something he didn't think he'd ever find hot, but he also didn't think he'd ever find himself attracted to Dave Tango. Slipping out of his jeans, he tossed them carelessly behind the chair. Nick ran a hand down his chest to the bulge in his boxers as he watched Zak's hips roll forward down onto Tango's whose hips responded in their own upward thrust.

Zak sat up quickly, losing his shirt in a split second, and diving back down. His lips caressed Tango's pale skin as Tango's body danced beneath him. Soft hands traced Zak's arms around to his chest, pulling the larger man closer. Hands wormed their way up under Tango's shirt, pushing it up to his neck. Zak's lips moved down, molesting each nipple, tongue flicking each bud until they were red. Nick moaned across the room. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Zak saw him practically laying in the easy chair, hand caressing his cock through the thin cotton material of his boxers. Kissing his way back up to Tango's ear he whispered, "I think Nick needs you."

Zak stood up, letting Tango stand. Sex drunk, he slowly stumbled his way over to Nick, pulling his tshirt off over his head as he went. He watched as Tango knelt in front of him, licking his kiss swollen lips. Hands went to the waist band of his boxers as Nick lifted his hips. Discarding them, Tango ran his hands up Nick's legs, kissing along his inner thigh. Nick breathed in deep. He still wasn't entirely sure about this doe-eyed boy, but as hot, wet lips closed over the head of his cock, those doubts were quieted.

Nick's fingers dug into the upholstery as he glanced up, looking at Zak. An involuntary groan of need escaped his lips as he watched Zak's hand slide on his cock, his pants around his ankles, as the other hand rubbed circles on his chest. Zak groaned deeper has he watched Tango's head bob. Feeling a tongue swipe along the vein in his cock, Nick turned his attention back to the man on his knees in front of him. Brown eyes looked up at him as lips slid down his shaft, feeling Tango's throat open to take him all in. Nick pulled air deep into his chest, fingers desperately clamping onto the chair as Tango sucked. Zak moaned again, his hand working his cock furiously. A whispered, "Nick," escaped Zak's lips and Tango groaned at the twitch of the cock in his mouth.

Nick grunted, biting his lip, fighting the urge to take control. Tango was going way too slow to his liking, but he had to remember this was not Zak. Tango ran his hands up Nick's thighs as his head went down, sucking long and hard. His hand went to Nick's fist, clenched on the arm of the chair, pulling it over and placing it on the back of his neck. That was all the cue he needed. Wrapping his hand around the back of Tango's head, Nick pulled down as his hips went up. Loud, wet gagging sounds filled the air before he released. Nick's hips pistoned his cock deep into the willing throat. "Fuck, Dave," he groaned, watching his cock disappear between his lips.

Zak breathed out a low-pitched moan that Nick recognized all too well. He looked up just as Zak's thumb grazed over the head of his own cock, a slight sheen of sweat glistening on his tanned body. Two more pumps and hot, white cum spurted on his lower abdomen, hips rising in the air. Nick could smell Zak from the chair and his skin itched from being so far away from him. "Zak," he grunted. Tango swallowed around the head of his cock and Nick's eyes closed involuntarily. His hips stilled as his balls tightened. "Holy shit, Dave," he groaned as he felt his release wash over his body. Tango swallowed eagerly, pulling back as Nick's body went limp in the chair.

He stood up, licking his lips, to find his shirt. As he pulled the cotton over his head, Zak sat up to put himself back together. "Battery?"

Tango nodded, blushing slightly, but fully clothed. Zak grabbed his keys and both men walked towards the door. Nick didn't even register the "Bye, Nick," thrown at him as Tango walked past. Hearing the car start, Nick started to put clothes back on. Zak Bagans is a man of plans that are spontaneously created. Based on the events of the day, Nick was terrified of what might happen on the investigation. Choosing not to think about it at the moment, he stumbled his way to Zak's bedroom and collasped on the bed, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Tampa had been smooth thus far. Nick and Zak sat together on the plane, leaning shoulder against shoulder. Tango sat with Aaron discussing everything from music to how Tango was enjoying an extended vacation in Vegas. Their constant chatter was enough to lull Nick to sleep part way through the flight. He woke up an hour later expecting to see Zak next to him, pushing against the shoulder resting against his. Opening his eyes, Nick was met with Aaron's hairy face resting against the wall of the plane, snoring softly. The familiar sound of Zak's whisper caught his ear. There he was, snuggled in with Tango in the seats in front of him. They were nestled against each other, talking in hushed tones. A surge of jealousy ran through Nick's blood. Zak turned, looking through the seats, seemingly sensing Nick staring at him. "Hey, sleepy," he whispered. "You passed out on me."

Nick smiled at him, glad to have stolen his attention back from Tango. "Sorry."

Zak reached through the seats and smacked Aaron's leg until he was awake. "Dude, switch back with me."

Nick smiled to himself as Zak climbed over him, his crotch lewdly close to his face. Aaron huffed as he sat back down in the seat Zak had just vacated. Nick heard the click of Tango's Ipod and leaned into the warmth next to him, closing his eyes again.

That night, Nick was almost dreading the investigation. He and Zak had slept the afternoon away in their room, Zak curled into his side as he lay on his back, legs entangled. For an hour at least, he had stroked Zak's back thinking about the possible things that could go wrong on the investigation with having Tango as an additional GA member for the night. Not just the fact that its Dave Tango from Ghost Hunters, but also that its Dave Tango the guy that Zak was making out with on his couch two days ago. Dave Tango, the guy that went down on him in the chair while Zak watched from across the room. Because doing an investigation after that is not awkward at all.

But now he stood with his video camera at their base table, filming Zak as he talked about the lockdown for the night. Looking at him through the little screen, Zak always seemed to exude such confidence at the beginning of the night. He hadn't expressed his concerns to Zak, which he was beginning to think he should have done. Zak was never really one to think about the consequences of his actions. After filming the opening sequence, Nick set his camera down and waited to find out what was going on for the rest of the night. With a fourth member they could split off into pairs.

"Okay, so I was thinking Aaron and Nick can head out and hit up the ballroom. Tango and I can hit up room 317."

Nick's heart almost sank. He and Zak were always together, and now he was throwing him off to entertain Tango? Or would Tango be entertaining Zak?

"Cool," Aaron said, grabbing a camera and an extra battery.

Zak started picking up equipment and handing some to Tango, his excitement evident in his quick movements. His smile faded when he looked up at Nick. He had that nagging gut instinct that he had just fucked up, but he couldn't go back on it now. Making sure Aaron's back was turned and no cameras were on, Zak snuck a quick kiss to the corner of Nick's mouth. "Later," he whispered. Nick nodded and turned, equipment in hand, and followed after Aaron.

"Are you in trouble?" Tango asked him as they watched Nick's retreating back.

Zak looked back at him and smiled. "He'll forgive me later." Brushing past him, he hooked a finger in the waistband of Tango's jeans, pulling him with him. "Ready to do this? We have a different set up than you guys."

Raising the video camera up and turning it on, Tango grinned. "I'm ready."

"Okay, we're heading up to room 317 where they've heard voices, the closet door opens and the water faucet turns on in the bathroom. There's also reports of cold hands that hold people down when they're on the bed. We're going to see if we can rowdy up whatever's in this room."

As they walked into the room, Zak immediately felt the energy. His body was thrumming from the adrenaline rush that lockdowns always gave him. Setting his equipment down on the dresser, he turned towards the room. "Whatever's in here, my name is Zak and this is Dave. We hear you're scaring people by holding them down on the bed. But you're not going to scare us. We don't scare so come and get us." They waited and listened to the silence. The energy that Zak had felt when they walked in had left. Part of him was disappointed.

Tango sat on the bed, video camera still trained on the man in front of him. Zak reached out, taking the camera from him. "Lay back on the bed, spread your arms out."

Obediently, he laid back on the bed, spreading his arms out to either side. Zak watched him through the camera lens, zooming in and running the camera over his body. "Here I am!" Tango said to the room. "I'm here, laying on the bed. I dare you to try to hold me down."

Zak discreetly turned the camera off, setting it on the dresser. He walked over to the bed, nudging Tango's knees with his own. Dave looked up at him, spreading his legs wider, grinning. Slowly, Zak climbed on top of him, settling his full body down, sliding his hands down pale arms. "Is this a demonstration?" Tango teased.

Zak smirked and licked along Tango's lips before kissing him. Interlacing their fingers, Zak brought their hands over their heads, using them to brace himself. His tongue slipped into Tango's hot mouth as his hips ground down. Zak swallowed a surprised gasp from his captive as his hips continued to roll against him. Each thrust was harder as hands started to roam bodies. Tango's hands worked Zak's shirt loose from his pants, pulling it up, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it over his head. His fingers glided over the hard muscle and smooth skin, moving down to grab the ass moving against him.

Bucking up against him, Tango took control of Zak's mouth, rolling them over. Moaning into the kiss, his fingertips traced down the rippled stomach, dancing around the waistband of Zak's pants. Zak's hands worked up the back of Tango's shirt, pulling it up. Pulling back, Tango lifted his arms, allowing his tshirt to be pulled up and over his head. Lips attacked his nipples, strong arms wrapping around his now naked back. Tango breathed deep, running his fingers through gelled hair. His hands returned to the front of Zak's pants, hesitation gone. Quickly, he unzipped and unbuttoned them, stepping back off the bed, wiggling out of Zak's grip. Zak stood, shoving his pants and boxers down, reaching for Tango who had shrugged out of his own pants and boxers.

Zak turned them, shoving Tango down on the bed, climbing back on top. His lips worked up Tango's neck as his hips thrust down, sliding cock against cock. Moaning into the silent room, Tango's hips answered with their own thrust, meeting Zak's every move. Hands left his body, fisting in the comforter on either side, as Tango's hands grabbed the ass moving against him, guiding it to work harder against him. Forehead buried in the pale shoulder, Zak moaned deep, moving faster. Heartbeat against rapid heartbeat, Tango's hands raked against the tan skin, moving one hand in between them, taking both cocks and stroking. The stench of cum filled the air as a strangled moan escaped Tango's throat and Zak's body stilled. Rolling over on his back, Zak's chest heaved as he regained his breath.

"Zak." Nick's voice came across the walkie talkie.

"Fuck," Zak breathed. Tango watched as he walked across the room naked, picking up the walkie. "Nick."

"Ready to go back to base?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in about 5."

"Okay."

Zak walked back over to Tango, pulling him up from the bed, kissing him softly. "Let's get cleaned up."

Zak discreetly shoulder bumped Nick as he and Tango walked up to their base table. Nick looked over at him and smiled. "Anything?"

Zak shrugged. "Not much. Rowdied them up for you," he said, smacking him in the back of the shoulder. The rush of Zak's arm through the air brought his scent to Nick. He couldn't place it, but Zak didin't smell like Zak and for some reason, that bothered him. Nick knew that in various locations you often picked up the musty odor of the furniture, or sometimes even the smell of the death in the air, but this wasn't any of that. It wasn't an old house or building smell... He couldn't put his finger on it.

They all made sure their batteries were charged and had film before switching locations. Nick brushed pass Tango on his way to room 317 and the same smell smacked him in the face. Looking back over his shoulder, Zak was on the other side of the room, behind the equipment table. Nick stopped. Zak smelled like Tango.

"Dude! Come on!" Aaron yelled from down the hallway. Nick looked back once more at Zak before following Aaron.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Zak toed off his shoes and flopped face first on the bed in their hotel room. Rolling over onto his back, resting his head on his hands, he watched as Nick undressed silently. The scowl he had had earlier was still on his face. "Are you ok?" Zak asked him.

Nick looked at him, clad only in his boxers. He walked over to where Zak lay on the bed, pushing his shirt up. Sitting up, Zak took the cue and pulled it off, flinging it towards their suitcases. He stood up, shrugging off his pants and boxers, watching as Nick's boxers joined their pile of clothes. Zak laid back on the bed, scooting up to rest his head on a pillow, his cock already half hard, stroking it nonchalantly watching the man in front of him. Nick wasted no time in climbing on the bed, hovering over the older man on his hands and knees. His lips crashed down hard, forcing Zak's head back into the pillow. Nick's knees nudged his legs apart. Zak pulled away from the kiss, lips swollen and bruised from the force. "No foreplay?" he smirked.

Nick reclaimed his lips, one hand planted firmly by Zak's shoulder, the other moving down to guide his cock. Zak pushed him back, breaking their kiss, and hissed as Nick forced his way inside, deeper and deeper with each hard thrust. "Fuck, Nick, no lube?"

With a hand under each shoulder, Nick pulled Zak's body down as he thrust in deep. Zak wrapped his legs behind Nick's knees, moaning with each push. His hands raked at the back of the man on top. Nick grunted and bit hard on Zak's thick neck, licking the teeth marks he left there. Blunt fingernails pulled across shoulder blades as Zak kissed along Nick's shoulder. "Fuck, Nick," he groaned. His hips moved faster, adjusting the angle, and faster still. Zak moved a hand in between them, stroking at his own cock. Nick recognized the groan of impending orgasm. Bending his neck down, he licked around the outer shell of Zak's ear before whispering, "You're mine."

Nick saw stars behind his eyelids as Zak's muscles clenched around him tightly, squeezing his cock inside, setting off his own orgasm, shooting deep inside his lover. His tense muscles loosened and he rolled over off Zak, turning on his side, facing the window. He listened as Zak pulled out tisses from the nightstand, assuming to wipe himself off. Nick felt the strong arm come around, planting a palm flat on his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. "You need to shower. You smell like him."


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting in the lobby for the shuttle to the airport, Aaron felt a tenseness in the air. He looked around at the three men he had investigated with the previous night. Zak and Nick were two of his best friends and he knew something was wrong. Zak had waved off the angry mark on the base of his neck when Aaron had pointed it out to him. If it hadn't of been paranormal, then what the hell was it? Looking for a Starbucks sign, Aaron decided that there was no way he was going to ask. There was a list of things that Zak and Nick did that Aaron knew he didn't want any part of and he wrote this under that list. "Hey, Starbucks. I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you all want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Nick said, sending a glance towards Tango and leaving his bag with Zak.

As they watched them walk away, Tango leaned towards Zak. "Does he normally bite you?" he asked.

Zak smirked, still watching Nick's back as he walked away. "Only when he's jealous."

"Jealous?"

Zak nodded and glanced sideways at Tango. "He could smell you on me last night." Tango's eyes went wide. Zak smirked at him.

"He could smell me... so he did THAT to you?" he asked, looking closer at the angry bite mark.

Zak blushed slightly. "I've done worse to him before he's gone home to his wife."

Tango turned ghastly pale. "He's married?"

Rolling his eyes, Zak sat on the bench behind them, pulling their luggage next to him. "You didn't notice the ring on his finger?"

Tango sat next to him cautiously, glancing nervously at the door to the Starbucks, their bodies inches apart. "Yeah... but I thought it was like Jay's wedding ring..."

Zak shook his head, resting his hand nonchalantly on Tango's thigh. "He couldn't resist me." He got slight satisfaction out of the nervous bob of Tango's Adam's apple as his eyes flicked back and forth between Zak's deep blues and the Starbucks door of impending doom.

"So you guys aren't like... together?" he managed.

Zak stretched back, removing his hand from Tango's thigh and flexing his arms over his head. Resting them on the back of the bench, biceps bulging, he looked pointedly at Tango. "We're together whenever we can be."

Tango paused. "That's not what I-" The door to the Starbucks opened as Nick and Aaron walked out. Startled, Tango slid over on the bench so as not to appear too close to Zak. Even though he and Nick were about the same size, he had no doubt that Nick could kick his ass.

Zak smiled as Nick handed him his coffee and sat down next to him on the bench, casually placing an arm around Zak on the backrest. A slight pang of jealousy ran through Tango, but he knew now that he was the one that had been taken for a ride. Zak had used him and that stung.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Tango marveled at their relationship. Walking back through the doors of the hotel five hours later, luggage in tow, he watched as Zak flopped down into a chair in the lobby and Nick and Aaron walked to the front desk. He followed Nick and Aaron, glancing every so often to Zak who had pulled out his cell phone and was furiously typing. In front of him, he heard Nick's phone vibrate in his pocket. A sly smirk spread across Nick's face as he read the text message and typed back, slipping it back into his pocket. Tango looked back at Zak as he read a message on his phone. "You're texting each other?" he realized out loud.

Nick turned around and gave him a hard glare. "Excuse me?"

Tango's entire body blushed deep. "I...uh...nothing..."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at them, shook his head, and continued to ignore whatever was going on behind him. Clearly this Dave Tango had been pulled into the Zak/Nick vortex and he didn't want anything to do with it. Now that their flight had been canceled, as well as all subsequent flights anywhere even close to the Las Vegas area, he was stuck with them for one more night. Aaron got his room and shuffled back over to Zak to wait for the rest, ready to have a drink at the bar and go to bed.

Tango heard Nick get a room with a king bed. The flare of jealousy rose in his chest again but quickly he pushed it back down as he reserved his own room, realizing only afterwards that it was the room right next door.

Walking to the elevator, Tango considered all he had found out about this little paranormal group. Aaron was the happy guy who was always the butt of the jokes, but seemed to have a good time regardless. He was a pretty easy guy to figure out. It was Zak and Nick who had him confused. Nick seemed to enjoy their interlude after IHOP. Maybe it was only supposed to be that one time. Or maybe it was supposed to be a threesome only. Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen at all...

"Beers in half an hour?" Aaron asked before leaving them for his floor, just below theirs.

"Sounds good," Nick answered. With that, Tango was left alone with them. He tried to meld into the wall of the elevator, avoiding Nick's gaze. He remembered what had happened when he made an inadvertant pass at Grant while Jay was around. For some reason, this seemed significantly more dangerous.

Nick's hand snaked around Zak's waist from behind as he leaned back into him. Tango heard Nick whisper, "We have half an hour," as he kissed the back of his ear, one eye trained on Tango. Zak smirked and lewdly ground his hips back against Nick's.

Breath hitched in his throat and Tango felt like a voyeur watching the couple in the opposite corner of the elevator. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the doors to the elevator to open, willing their privacy to be breeched so they would separate.

"Joining us for beers tonight, Tango?" Nick asked, his voice an octave deeper.

Tango opened one eye, glancing sideways at them. Zak's head laid back on Nick's shoulder, eyes closed and lips open. His chest was heaving with Nick's arm wrapped around him, palm over his heart. A small, almost inaudible moan fell from Zak's lips as Tango watch Nick's thumb graze over the fly of his pants. Biting his lower lip, Tango decided this was the elevator to hell.

"Well?" Nick asked, a smirk on his face as Zak's face rolled into his neck, nose nuzzling into his skin.

"Sure," he squeaked out. God, his voice hadn't cracked like that since puberty.

The elevator doors chose that moment to open and Tango bolted out, leaving the two men behind. He made it to his room in record time, slamming the hotel room door behind him. Leaning back against the cool door, he could hear them in the hallway. Someone got slammed against the door next to his. He could feel his own door bounce in response. An "Uh, Zak," creeped under the door. The door opened and the noises were gone.

Sighing, Tango threw his suitcase on the bed, and undressed. He walked naked to the shower and contemplated whether going to the bar with these guys would be a good idea.

Half hour later, Tango was dressed and seriously contemplating not going to the bar. Laying on the bed, he flipped on the tv. Hand in the air, midmotion of pressing the down channel button, a knock sounded at the door. Tango's heart thudded in his chest.

"Hey, Tango! Open up!"

His hand dropped back down to the comforter. It was Zak. Of course it was Zak. Slowly, he crawled out of bed and walked barefoot over to the door. Hand on the handle, Tango took a deep breath and opened it.

Zak stood there, shirtless, leaning against the door jab with his hands in his pants pockets. "Nick sent me to get you."

Tango's heart stopped.

The door opened and closed next to them and a tshirt was flung at Zak's head. "Here, I like this one." Nick stood next to him and watched as Zak wrestled the thin cotton over his head, smoothing it down over this abs.

Tango's throat went dry. Yes, that was definitely a good shirt for Zak to wear. You could see everything. Every ripple of muscle, every inhale of breath... If Zak breathed out too hard, Tango was sure the shirt would rip. "That's a nice shirt," he whispered.

Zak puffed his chest out. "Its kind of tight." Nick grinned and Tango blushed.

"Let me just... get my shoes...," Tango managed to get out. He knew he probably wasn't going to get another chance with Zak, or even Nick for that matter, but by God he could look at Zak in that shirt all night.

The entire elevator ride down, as Zak watched the numbers descend, both Nick and Tango were watching Zak. Feeling self-conscious Zak looked from Nick to Tango. "What?"

"You look hot, Zak," Nick said. Tango simply nodded his agreement.

Zak grinned to himself.

Aaron was waiting for them at the bar, a beer already in his hand. The trio ordered their drinks and they all walked over to a corner booth. Nick slid in first, and Tango did not miss Zak's nonchalant grope of his ass as he bent over to get in. Zak followed and Tango would not miss an opportunity to sit next to him, leaving Aaron on the outside.

Aaron raised his glass in a toast to the lockdown and new friends and the group joined. There were no awkward silences as Tango was sure there was going to be. They told stories and laughed and bullshited their way through the night. With each round, Zak and Nick got closer. Nick's hand started out on Zak's thigh, slowly making its way up. Zak's arm found its way around Nick's shoulders, stretching his shirt even more across his chest. Tango watched them as they progressively melded into each other and took a glance at Aaron. He seemed completely oblivious to the sexuality of his costars. Turning his attention back to Zak and Nick, he was amazed their relationship wasn't all over the news. Their heads were together and they were whispering, nose alongside nose, lips inches apart. Turning back to Aaron, he whispered, "Do they do this a lot?"

Aaron shrugged, downing his beer. "Only when they drink." The football game ended on the TV in front of them and Aaron took that moment to excuse himself. "I'll see you guys bright and early in the morning." Tango was the only one to say good bye.

Turning back to Nick and Zak, he caught them both staring at him. A heavy hand fell on his thigh, fingers grazing the inner muscle. "You having fun, Tango?"

"Of course," he answered, quickly finishing his beer and waving at the waitress for another round. The hand on his thigh squeezed, a little hard and he winced, looking down and flexing his leg. Movement caught his eye and he looked over to Zak's legs spread wide and Nick's hand massaging the crotch of his pants. A hard rub of Nick's hand resulted in a hard squeeze on Tango's thigh.

Nick whispered something in Zak's ear, both their eyes locked on Tango. Nodding, Zak's hand pawed at his thigh, trying to pull him closer. Relenting, Tango slid over, his leg and side resting against Zak's. An arm was flung heavily over his shoulders and he could smell the beer on them. Surely they weren't this drunk. They had the same number of rounds he did. Then he noticed the shot glasses in the beer. "Fuck," he whispered to himself.

"Yes, please," Zak answered and laughed to himself at his little joke. The waitress brought over three more drinks, Tango's the only one lacking the added shot of whiskey. He downed his beer as quickly as he could, not wanting to be sober for what he knew was going to come. He knew his limit. Two more and it would be smooth sailing. Zak pushed his beer over to Tango. "Seems like you need another."

Tango looked at him and considered. Zak's face was flush with desire, his shirt tight across his chest as his arm wound its way back across Nick's shoulders. His heartbeat was visible through the shirt, his breathing deep. Zak's legs were still spread wide, but Nick's hand had disappeared inside his pants now, through the open zipper. Tango decided that yes he did need another and that shot of whiskey might do him in.

His morals waged a war inside his brain as he downed that beer. He should just leave the bar and go pass out in his hotel room, leaving Zak and Nick alone, the way they've obviously done this a million times before. But as soon as that glass hit the table and Zak's hand took his and moved it down to his lap, the voice of reason in his head quieted. He could feel Nick's hand stroking him through the jean. "Take it out," Tango whispered and surprised himself.

Zak moaned as Nick unbuttoned his jeans and freed his cock into the stale air of the bar behind their table. Tango looked around and thanked God for the poor lighting of hotel bars. He was sure it would be obvious what they were doing to anyone who looked at them for longer than two seconds. But when Nick took his hand and wrapped it around Zak's shaft, guiding him to stroke, the last beer kicked in. Zak's head rolled back against the wall, quietly moaning. Nick guided his hand, showing him all the little tricks that Zak obviously liked. He wondered how many times they had replayed this scene, in the back of vans, hotel rooms, invesigations...

Nick's hand left his, letting him take control. Tango gave Zak a little squeeze to let him know that this was his show now. Zak's hips bucked up in response, spreading his legs impossibly wider. Nick laughed quietly and Tango heard him whisper, "Such a bottom."

"Am I that obvious?" Zak laughed back breathily.

Nick's head bent down, biting his nipple through his shirt, eliciting a small whine. "Oh yeah, you're obvious."

Tango looked around again, nervously, his hand never leaving Zak's cock. No one was paying them any attention and he thanked God. Tango looked at Nick and started to tell him that they should go back upstairs, but his hand was covered in Nick's and Zak's body tensed beside him. "Kiss him," Nick commanded.

Tango's brain was clouded. "What?"

"Kiss him or he'll give us away," he hissed. Zak's lips attacked his instead, tongue ravaging his mouth, one hand on the back of his head. Tango gasped as he felt Nick shift and his hand stroked up Zak's cock into soft lips. Zak's hand tightened on the back of his head as he moaned into the kiss. He felt the rumble in Zak's chest before the scream hit his vocals. Quickly, Tango sealed his lips onto Zak's, swallowing what he took to be an "oh fuck." Lips went pliant against his as the large body beside him sagged. Nick sat up, grabbing his beer and glancing around the bar.

Slightly dumbfounded, Tango felt Zak's cock go limp in his hand. Nick knocked his hand away and tucked away Zak, fixing his pants. Giving Zak a sip of his beer, he looked at Tango. "I think we should close our tab."

Tango simply nodded. He couldn't agree more. His own cock was throbbing against the zipper of his pants and it wanted nothing more than to be let out to play.

The waitress came with their check and Nick paid for all of them. Sliding out of the booth, he pulled Zak with him. It took a moment for him to get his legs under him. "Fuck, Nick," Zak grumbled as he tried to stand up straight.

Nick snorted and Tango looked at him confused. Leaning close, Nick whispered to him, "He's used to shooting into a napkin. I surprised him."

Tango stopped as those words sunk into his head. He watched them walk out of the bar, Zak's arm sneaking around Nick's shoulders. Quickly, he followed them.

This time in the elevator it was Nick's turn to be cradled. Nick's back was resting against his chest and Zak's arms were wrapped around his chest as if he were hanging on for his life. The doors closed and Tango felt their eyes on him across the tiny space. "I want to see you fuck Tango," Zak loudly whispered.

Tango swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Regardless of what just happened at the bar, he still didn't like the idea of being at Nick's mercy. The elevator climbed higher as Nick eyes bored into him and Tango considered his options. Nick's hands came up to rest on Zak's arms. The dim light of the elevator caught the wedding ring on Nick's left hand, causing it to shine just enough to catch his attention.

The doors opened and Tango walked out. Zak's arm came around his shoulders as he guided him and Nick down to their rooms. "I...I really think I should just go to bed," Tango stammered.

"Just stay for a little bit," Zak whispered, kissing him softly.

"No...," he looked back down at Nick's wedding ring. "I shouldn't." He stopped at his door as Zak and Nick went to theirs.

Nick swiped his card through the reader, letting Zak in. Tango breathed deeply, resting his head against his door and pulling his key out of his pocket. "Tango," Nick said, almost sternly.

Looking up he saw Nick standing there right beside him. His hand fisted in Tango's shirt, and he pulled him into their hotel room. Zak stood, holding the door open. He was thrown down onto the bed, Nick looming over him. Zak came in behind them, unceremoniously stripping off his clothes as he went, sitting heavily in the chair opposite the bed in only his boxers.

Slight fear struck Tango. Nick pulled his shirt over his head and flung it back. Climbing over Tango, he leaned down and whispered, "You fucked Zak."

Tango shook his head 'no' furiously. "Dry humped! And kissed! That's it! I swear!" His heart was thudding in his chest. His body tensed with the fear of the thought that this man was going to destroy him.

Hips rolled down against his hard and Tango's brain ceased operation as his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. "Like that?"

Tango nodded slowly. Nick pulled him up by the back of the neck, kissing him savagely. Tango moaned into the kiss. He could almost feel his lips bruise at the force and silently realized why Zak's lips were so plump sometimes. Reaching down, Tango lifted off his shirt and started unbuckling Nick's pants. Nick broke the kiss and chuckled, his hand holding him up by the back of his neck still. "Do you want me to fuck you, Dave Tango?"

Looking up, Tango looked into Nick's brown eyes. Expecting to see anger, resentment and revenge, he only found desire and lust. "Yes. Fuck me," he whispered.

Nick let go of him, scooting back off the bed. Taking the cue, Tango ripped off his clothes as he heard Nick's pants hit the floor. "Turn over," Nick commanded as he walked over to their suitcases.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he got up on his knees and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed. Nick came back and smacked his ass hard. "Bend over."

The bed dipped down as Nick climbed behind him on his knees. Tango groaned at the feel of the cool gel at his entrance. His hands clutched onto the pillow as he heard Nick toss the lube at his suitcase and felt him rise on his knees behind him. "Don't tense," Nick warned as he positioned the head of his cock at his entrance. As he pushed in slowly, Tango did just that. "Fuck, Tango, I said don't tense," Nick groaned as the muscle clenched down around him.

Hands ran up his back, forcing Tango down farther into the mattress. One hand took hold of his shoulder for leverage. With a loud grunt, Nick drove it home, burying his cock in Tango's ass. "Oh, fuck, Nick," he groaned.

Nick chuckled softly. "You sounded just like Zak." Slowly, he started to move. Tango moved his hand underneath him, stroking himself in time with Nick's rhythm.

"I'm sorry," Tango whispered and he could have smacked himself.

Nick's rhythm faltered. "For what?" he groaned.

"Zak."

Nick stopped altogether. Tango buried his head in the pillow in front of him, smelling Zak's hair gel and cologne. This was so not the time to apologize for that. What the hell was he thinking? Where did that come from? Dave Tango, you idiot.

Nick shifted on the bed, repositioning himself. Tango sighed as he felt Nick slowly pull out. "Its fine," Nick grunted as he drove back in, his fingers in a bruising clutch on his shoulder and hip. Tango let out a strangled scream at Nick's new ferocity. His hands clutched at the sheets, desperate for something to hold onto that was solid and stable. The bed rocked against the wall hard as the mattress slid against the boxspring.

"Holy fuck!" Tango screamed. He felt Nick's balls smack against his body as his hips rocked against his. Nick reached the hand from his hip around and grabbed Tango's bobbing cock, stroking it the same ferocity as the cock pounding his ass.

Tango let out a string of incoherent babble as he felt his orgasm rushing towards him. He shoved Zak's pillow underneath him at the last second, rocking against the cotton. Cumming hard against the pillow with a small whimper, his body went limp. Two more hard slams and Nick's body stilled above him.

Tango laid face first in the bed, his hips still in the air, Nick still deep inside him and listened to them breathe. Pulling the pillow out from under him, he tossed it to the side. Nick grunted as he pulled out and wobbled his way to the bathroom. Tango rolled over onto his back, taking in deep gulps of air. Looking up at Zak in the chair, he was amazed. He had fallen asleep. Or probably passed out. Coming out of the bathroom, Nick thumped Zak's forehead as he walked by towards his suitcase. Zak didn't even flinch. "He passed out right when he sat down. He's the one hit wonder when he's drunk, then its lights out."

Tango snorted and stood up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Walking back out, he discovered Nick had put on boxers and laid Tango's clothes on the bed for him. "You're welcome to say here with us tonight if you want," Nick told him.

Tango shrugged and pulled his clothes on. "I have a bed all to myself over there. Not very often I get that anymore."

Nick nodded and turned towards Zak. "Will you help me with him then before you go? He weighs more than a house when he's drunk."

Each taking an arm, they lifted Zak and managed to get him over to the bed. "Nick," he whined in his sleep.

"I'm going to bed," he answered. Zak grunted and rolled over.

Nick shook his head and went to see Tango out. "You know, I really am-"

"We love each other but we're not exclusive, Tango," Nick interrupted, holding up his left hand. "I don't even have the right to call him mine."

Tango nodded and they said their goodnights. Stepping into his room next door, he thought to himself about what a miserable existance that must be.


End file.
